kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Marijuana
Marijuana (spanjisht), ose cannabis (latinisht) ose hemp (anglisht) apo Kerp (shqip) eshte nje planet qe mund ta quajme te mrekulleshem, dhe ka nje histori te gjate po aq sa njerzimi (te pakten). right|thumb|Marijuana E vetmja bime qe mund te kultivohet qe nga Skandinavia ne Ekuator,ka shume veti kurative, rritet shpejt, kushton pak per tu mbajtur dhe ben nje vaj te cilesise se larte. Ka furnizuar per mijra vjete qyteterimet me te lashta duke dhene 80% te letres, tekstile dhe lende djegese. Në fakt, Enciklopedia Britanike është shtypur për 150 vite në letër kërpi, të gjitha librat shkollor deri në 1880 botoheshin në kërp, e përdorej për të paguar taksat në Amerikë që në 1631. Presidentat më të mëdhenj të Shteteve të Bashkuara, si George Washington, Thomas Jefferson e baballarët e tjerë themelues lëvronin kërpin, Benjamin Franklin kishte një ndër të parat punishte letre në Amerikë dhe kultivonte kërpin. Biblat e para, hartat, tabelat, kartat e para të Deklaratës së Pavarësisë e Kushtetuta janë të bëra nga kërpi, po nga kërpi ishte dhe flamuri i parë i Shteteve të Bashkuara. -Më 1916 Shtetet e Bashkuara shpallën një dekret më të cilin vendos që letra mund të bëhej nga kërpi dhe nuk duhej prerë më asnjë pemë: raporti vendoste se për çdo akër kërp, duheshin kultivuar 4 pemë. Me rrëshirën e kërpit prodhoheshin vernikët e parë, dhe modeli i parë T i Henri Ford ushqehej me karburant të nxjerrë nga kërpi, dhe vetë makina u ndërtua nga plastika e kërpit. Nëse e gjitha kjo është e vërtetë, atëherë përse një bimë është vënë jashtë ligjit? Pastak çfare ndodhi? Ndodhi qe ne ate periudhe industria filloj te kalonte me ritme te shpejta agrikulturen, dhe me kete parakalim cannabis ishte viktima e pare. Grupet e reja industriale amerikane qe po lindnin sidomos mbi shfrytezimim e naftes per prodhimin e energjise si (Standard Oil - Rockefeller), dhe ato qe shfrytezonin pyjet per letren (editore Hearst), dhe ato per prodhimin e firave artificiale per veshjet (Dupon) - pra te gjithe sektore ku keto firma kishin investuar sasi te medha paraje. Por kishin secila perballe kopshtitit te tyre kete konkurrues te fuqishem, keshtu mblodhen forcat per te formuar nje aleance te mjaftueshme per ta mundur. E vetmja zgjidhje per ti prere kembet ketij kolosi sepse ishte i perhapur ne te gjithe boten ishte.... (aqsa ne Shqiperi e perdornin edhe si bime zbukurimi, e jo vetem kurative, pyesni gjyshen tuaj dhe ka per tju treguar per çajin qe benin me marijuane kunder dhimjeve te barkut,çudi tani po e perdoret edhe ne mjeksi!!!), ILEGALITETI Filon keshtu opracioni mediatik per ta demonizuar, shpejt dhe me efiaksitet ("Droga e djallit) dhe ne saje te gazetave te Hearst (eshte personazhi i famshem i Citizen Kane/Pushteti i katert i O. Wells), i cili kishte nje gazete te madhe ne çdo qytet te Amerikes. I ndjeshem ndaj parase dhe ne kerkim te nje teme per te fituar popullaritet, Hollywood u lidh menjehere me kete manover duke dhene kontributin e tij per ti vene vulen perfundimtare ketj produkti. Filmi "Marijuana": vrasese e rinise - nje thithje, nje feste, nje tragjedi. Denimi moral udhetonte shpejt, nuk ekzistonte kunderinformacioni dhe per te bere nje ligj qe e ndalonte ne kete klime ishte shume e thjeshte. Edhe sepse 3/4 e senatoreve qe miratuan ligin e famshem "Marijuana Tax Act" ne 1937, akoma ne fuqi, nuk e dinin qe marijuana dhe cannabis ishin e njejta gje: ishte ai gjeniu Hearst qe futi emrin e ri per te çoroditur njerezit. HARRY J ANSLINGER . Commissioner of the US Bureau of Narcotics 1930-1962 Fakti eshte se duke nisur nga ai momenet Dupont mbyti tregun me fibrat e tij sintetike (nylon, teflon, lycra, kevlar, emra te degjuar per te gjithe ne, kush nuk ka veshur nje bluze najloni ? jane te gjithe marka origjinale Dupont) Tregu i makinave po drejtohej perfundimisht drejt perdorimit te benzines (madje edhe sot ne Amerike nuk ezoistojne makinat me nafte!!! vetem keto vitet e fundit po flitet me rritjen e benzines) por motori i pare i ndertuar nga Diesel ishte me karburant vegjetal. Hearst nderkohe po fillonte shkaterrimin e pyjeve ne menyre sistematike ne Ameriken e Jugut dhe nga kjo lende druri nxorri ne pak kohe aq leter se te çonte drejt falimentimit kokurruesit Korrit te ketyre njerezve "te mire" u shtohej edhe ai i prodhueseve te cigareve (emrat i dini, lexo paketen) te cilet donin te mbushnin kete boshllek me nje produkt tjeter 100 here me te demshem sesa cannabis. Multinacionalet e sotme ato qe influencojne qeverite, nuk jane gje tjeter veçse pasaardhesit direkt te asaj aleance historike qe lindi ne vitet '30 midis familjeve industriale. Si produkt tekstil, cannabis eshte 4 here me i bute se pambuku, 4 here me i ngrohte, 3 here me shume rezistent dhe veshjet rrojne me shume, ka cilesi injifuge, pra nuk ka nevoje per pesticide qe te kultivohet (pyesni fshataret e Lazaratit). Si karburant kushton sa 1/5 e naftes se sotme me te njejtin rendiment dhe nuk ndot ambientin. Dhe persa i perket letres kushtin sa 1/10. Kemi bere biznesin e shekullit!!! Sala kur erdhi ne qeveri ne 1992 tha "Fshatari le te kultivoje produktin qe kane me shume fitim, dhe qe atehere plasi mbjellja ne Shqiperi veçse me vone e kapen nga veshet dhe sot edhe ne Shqiperi eshte e ndaluar" 36 miliard dollare, dyfishi i drithrave, kjo eshte shifra e sasise se Canabis te prodhuar ne Amerike ne 2006, ndersa ne Shqiperi fshataret e shkret shkojne ne burg, fshataret Amerikane po pasurohen, dhe siç mund ta lexoni ne shkrim Marijuana eshte bima me me rendiment nga te gjitha bimet e tjera bujqesore. Amerika ze vendin e pare be bote per prodhimin e Marijuanes, Po Shqiperia??? Pse duhet te bejme lufte me fshataret e Lazaratit nderkohe qe ne bote lejohet dhe dihet qe perdorimi i saj eshte shume i gjere?? Sot qeveritë duhet t'a kuptojnë se nuk ia kemi nevojën naftës për të ushqyer industrinë petrolkimike - nëse ky do ishte problemi për eliminim total të naftës nga tregu - pasi ka bimë si kërpi, një bimë vërtetë e fisme, nga e cila mund të nxirren lëndët e para të nevojshme. Prandaj çfarë fshihet pas OGM, pas politikës monetare, akoma është petroldollari? Fshihet emri i një bime, kërpi, që nuk ajo çfarë partitë e shoqatat duan të bëjnë me dije duke folur për liberalizim të drogave: fushatat e tyre të liberalizimit janë akoma më të rrezikshme pasi ushqejnë dizinformacionin pasi në fakt ngatërrojnë kërpin, që është një bimë, me marijuanën që është një përzierje. Duhet të çlirohemi nga këto paragjykime të kundrainformacionit të manipuluar nga vetë lobet që kontrollojnë tregun e naftës dhe sistemin monetar. Nëse duhet luftuar për legalizimin, atëherë nevojitet të luftojmë për të mbrojtur një bimë të çmuar për njerëzimin. Me gjithe perdorimet qe ka si bime cannabis (edhe ne mjeksi) pse te mos lejohet prodhimi, keshtu ndihmojme me te vertete ekonomine e fshatit dhe luftojme kontrabanden sepse cannabis do te jete e lire dhe askush nuk do te merret më me kontrabande. af:Dagga als:Marihuana bg:Марихуана cs:Marihuana cy:Cannabis (cyffur) de:Marihuana el:Κάνναβη en:Cannabis (drug) eo:Mariĥuano es:Cannabis (droga) fi:Kannabis fr:Chanvre gl:Cannabis (droga) he:מריחואנה hr:Marihuana id:Ganja it:Marijuana ja:大麻 jbo:marna snexu'i ko:대마초 lt:Marihuana lv:Marihuāna mk:Марихуана ml:കഞ്ചാവ് ms:Ganja nl:Marihuana no:Cannabis (rusmiddel) pl:Marihuana pt:Maconha ru:Марихуана sk:Marihuana sl:Marihuana sv:Cannabis tt:Kinder uk:Марихуана vls:Marihuana zh:大麻